The Law's the Law
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth has handcuffs and thinks he knows what he wants to do with them. (This short story takes place at the end of episode 9 of season 10.)


(After The Mutilation of the Master Manipulator)

A/N: Mspteach wanted a story about Booth and his handcuffs. If you haven't seen season 10, episode 9 yet, you may want to wait until you have seen it before you read this short story. Remember I don't write M, so don't get your hopes up. :0)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooo

Because she tries to be honest and because she tries to never lie to Booth, Brennan admitted, "I did once drive 83 on an interstate."

Standing, Booth pulled his handcuffs from his pocket, "Oh, okay, that's it." Twirling his right hand, he straightened his tie and with as much seriousness as he could muster he ordered her, "Stand up, turn around, hands behind the back."

Uncertain, Brennan protested, "No, No . . . but Booth."

Overriding her protest, Booth shook his head, "Sorry, I gotta report it. The law's the law."

A little outraged, Brennan continued to protest, "Booth it didn't get jurisdiction . . ."

Holding his cuffs in plain view, Booth spoke sternly, "I'm a cop, Bones. I can't ignore law breaking, you know that."

Standing slowly, Brennan walked towards her partner and held her hands out before her, wrists touching, "Well, I do know that."

Surprised, Booth watched as his wife moved a little closer. Her hands barely inches from his stomach, she held her wrists together and stared intently at him, "I believe in the law, but I must remind you and we both broke the law in Virginia when we had sex there as an unmarried couple."

Her voice low and sultry, Booth licked his lips and dropped his hands to his side, "Yeah, we did do that."

Knowing what affect she was having on him, Brennan smiled, "And don't forget the time we stole a body from a funeral home and had Cam do an unauthorized autopsy. I'm fairly certain we broke several laws at that time."

Nodding his head, Booth felt Brennan's hands touch his stomach lightly, "Yeah, we did that too."

Sliding her hands up his stomach and resting them on his chest, Brennan leaned closer, "And there is the fact that even though I've broken the speed limit at least once or twice, you do it on a regular basis. I'm amazed that you don't have more speeding tickets."

Staring intently into her sparkling blue eyes, Booth smiled, "I'm still a better driver than you are."

Moving her hands to his sides, she slowly moved them down to his hips and stopped, "I think you're wrong about that." Moving her hands so that rested on his ass, Brennan smiled, "I believe I'm the better driver. I have more control than you do."

Swallowing, Booth licked his bottom lip, "I have a lot of control."

Her eyes locked on his lips, Brennan smiled, "Do you?" Squeezing his buttocks, she laughed, "Do you still want to arrest me?"

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Booth dropped his handcuffs and kissed her until he thought he'd pass out. Panting, he released her and smiled, "You know, I love Christine but I am so glad she's spending the night with Max tonight."

Feeling a little dazed, Brennan cleared her throat and responded, "Yes . . . yes that would seem fortuitous."

His hands stroking her arms, Booth suddenly pulled her back into his embrace, "Fuck the handcuffs, Bones. They'd just get in the way." Kissing her again, he smiled, "I'm open to a little bribery, just so you know that."

Returning his kiss, her passion for her husband grew, "Well, I wouldn't want to break the law, Booth. Bribery of a Federal Agent is against the law and a serious offense."

Amused, Booth responded, "That's true. I would never encourage you to break the law and since I love you and kinda like having you around, I suppose I'm just going to have to forget about your speeding, Bones, this time." Kissing her once more, Booth picked her up and moved towards their bedroom. Walking quickly down the hallway, he murmured, "I don't think you know just how much I love you Bones."

Her arms placed around his neck, Brennan stared dreamily into her lover's face, "I do, Booth and I love you just as much."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I hope it was entertaining. Let me know if you liked it. Thanks.


End file.
